Organization XIII
by Afroshock
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR KH2 This fanfiction describes how the members were recruited, from the time they just became nobodies to the time they are allowed into the Organization. Covers a member a chapter. DEMYX's chapter posted.
1. Roxas

This work contains major spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 2, so don't say I didn't warn you.

This fanfiction is about how the Organization XIII members were recruited. Their stories begin right when the become nobodies to when they are accepted in the Organization. In Kingdom Hearts 2, how the first six members (including the Superior) joined the Organization is described, along with how nobodies are created and such.

I don't know if I should go in order. If I go from 1-13, you'll know who and how the Superior was created. If I go from 13 to 1, I'll be describing Roxas in detail, which would lead to more surprises . . .

Hmmm…

I think I'll start with…

No. XIII – Roxas 

Everything was shrouded in the purplish dark. He felt tired and idle all over. He didn't want to wake up from his sleep, as if the only safe place was within the darkness of his rest that lasted for he didn't know how long.

He was conscious however, far away from feeling drowsy.

He opened his eyes to an afternoon sky. Immediately, the sun irritated his eyes. He sat up on the concrete and rubbed his eyes.

After getting the sleep out, he surveyed his surroundings with an abnormal sense of curiosity. Three brick walls, two on either side and one behind him. This was an alley, he concluded. Moss was growing in the corners, and there was a creature called a ladybug crawling on it.

He stared at the bug for quite a while before he finally got up and walked out the alley. It was such an interesting little thing.

Out in the open, olden buildings built beside each other surrounded the large circular area he was in. Above these buildings, he could see more rising up as a hill. One building stood out the most, and it was this that drew his attention even more because it made a sound. It was a tall clock tower with a giant bell on either side of the clock and smaller bells above and below them.

Everything had somewhat of an orange hue, even the roads. Looking up at the sky, he decided that this time of day was dawn or dusk. Either way, it was twilight.

He wondered around the burg that seemed to be stuck between day and night, discovering things such as a tram, a waterfall, more plants, and plumbing pipes. While exploring, he found out that there were people around. He didn't talk to them nor did they seem to show him any interest, but he noticed how they all had different colored patterns on their bodies. These were clothes. He checked to see if he had them too.

He wore some dark colored shoes with red laces, white and black pants, a black zipped up shirt with a white coat, a checkered black and white bracelet, and two bands on two of his fingers, white and black.

He didn't know where he got his clothes from, but yet he enjoyed the fact that he looked unique compared to everyone else's different colors. He continued on his path of discovery.

He found himself in another alley, but it was only two walls this time and he could see the sun on the other end. He started to go down it.

"Yo! Roxas! Where you goin'?" called a man behind him.

He stopped. Judging from the man's tone, Roxas was a name. He didn't know any Roxas. He didn't know anybody. He turned around.

The man's red hair reminded him of heat, such as the heat he felt from the sun. Think of that, he had no idea how the man could be walking around with a black coat. Looking at his arms, the man was skinny.

"Wow Roxas," said the man again. He was relieved over something and had his hand on his forehead, laughing. "Twilight Town was the last place I'd expect to find you!"

He stared at the red-haired man, having no idea who he was. He decided to speak to him.

"Who's Roxas?" he said. The red-haired man placed his hands akimbo.

"Why you're Roxas."

"I'm Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"So who're you?"

"I'm Axel."

'Roxas' thought for a moment. 'Axel' called him 'Roxas'. That was the name 'Axel' gave to him, or rather, called him. So therefore, the name 'Axel' is what he should call this red-haired man. This was interesting.

Roxas was about to ask Axel about names, but Axel interrupted him.

"Ehh don't worry. I know exactly how you feel right now…I think." Axel grinned.

Seeing Axel smile made Roxas wanted to smile as well. He curved his mouth and made a smile. It made him feel uplifted somehow.

"Ahh emotion. Peculiar at this point, but hey! It's better than having some sad guy coming with me."

Roxas laughed at Axel's statement. This outburst of sounds coming from him couldn't be controlled, but yet they made him think of joy, another concept he just found out about and didn't understand. Absentmindedly, he caught an object that Axel threw at him.

"It's a Popsicle. You should try it. I still enjoy them," said Axel. "Eat it on the way."

Roxas held the Popsicle by the stick and licked the blue blocky part. It was cold, but it tasted good. He watched Axel materialize a strange purple portal out of the very air.

"Come on Roxas, you gotta get your coat." With that, Axel walked in the vortex and vanished in it. Roxas, glad that someone talked to him and figured Axel was a neat person to talk to, finished his Popsicle and threw the stick to the ground and stepped into the portal.


	2. Larxene

Here's the next chapter. Remember to read and review it! Reviews make me continue writing, you know. Doesn't matter what you say, just as long as someone appreciates it and informs me, then I'll continue my fanfic.

---

No. XII – Larxene

The blue-haired stoic man simply watched the hysterical woman's tantrum. Documents were taken out of files, scanned, and then thrown about; chairs and lamps were knocked down as the lady tried to straighten things up in her mind.

"There had to be an error! This wasn't supposed to happen!" she cried out. He would laugh at her if he could.

"Nothing happened that shouldn't have happened. You have reached a new plane in your research, now you can learn even more," he calmly said. His attitude made her feel even more upset.

"You shut up _you filthy creature_!" She stepped back, but her bare heel slipped on a paper and feel on her back. She shot a finger at him.

"You're nothing! Just a bunch of old memories!"

Saix couldn't help but smile at that. "I guess you could say that… But if I were still human, I would believe you to be nothing at all, even with a heart. You are indecent. Find some clothes."

Annoyed by this man with an X on his face, her face turned red and she covered her chest with her arms and closed her legs.

"You were curious Arlene, just like how we all were. You gave into the darkness, but yet I'm still surprised that you didn't even question the consequences of giving up your heart."

He turned around and walked towards the office's window. Amid the buildings of Traverse Town, the yellow moon glowed full.

"…Yet knowledge is a glorious thing."

Arlene was silent, Saix's words danced about in her mind. Those little creatures that would hide in the shadows piqued her curiosity. Then this man showed up one day. He had said he was looking for a strange boy, but noticed how she had an interest in the beings called "Heartless." For someone as mysterious and expressionless as he was, he gave her information that she would need and furthered her desire of knowledge. He explained "Nobodies" to her as well and said that he was one all because of the darkness. After talking to him some more, her desires were set on a new goal: twilight.

Now, she had twilight. It was painful and automatically, her mind rejected the feeling of emptiness within her. She wanted to weep, but Saix was in the same room as she. She wouldn't allow him to see her lower than she was now.

He spoke. The moon seemed to outline him as he continued to stare at it like an adult to a childhood fantasy.

"There is so much more to learn. And the twilight inside of you will stay; you may deny it or accept it, it's your choice. On the other hand, there is a chance to gain anything you could possibly want."

He turned around and faced her. His yellow eyes seemed to look down to her from a higher and sacred power. "You are a very beautiful nobody. Yet, you can gain anything you desire. I know of a way."

"What way?" she said, a drone to his words.

"Kingdom Hearts. The Organization XIII holds all the keys. We will have everything." He held his hand out to her.

Arlene stared at his gloved hand. With it came power, without it was without anything. She wanted that power.

Arlene grasped onto his hand. A hazy purple aura started to encompass her. It wrapped around her body, leaving a cool sensation. She closed her eyes. The aura was at her head now.

The cool ended. She opened her eyes. Her vision had been shortened at the edges. But then she figured out she was wearing a hood. She was wearing clothes now: a black raincoat similar to what Saix donned, but fitting her petite figure quite well. She also noticed she was wearing high-heeled boots.

"Welcome Number Twelve. Welcome to the Organization," said Saix who still held her now gloved hand.

"I surely hope you aren't going to call me Twelve all the time. If anything, call me Larxene."


	3. Marluxia

R&R!

No. XI – Marluxia

He wondered around half-dazed among the foliage. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. It was dark and cold on his bare skin. His feet were becoming blistered as he stepped on the ice and rocks.

He was in a forest he thought. He had no sense of how large it was or where exactly he was in it, but he had kept walking in a straight line in hopes of running into some sort of civilization. He wanted to at least see a person.

Tired of walking, he stopped and sat down. He remembered his name was Auramil. He remembered that he lived in a quiet valley with friends and family. Everything was peaceful until those small creatures with yellow eyes started to come out of the shadows.

They destroyed everything, but yet he yielded to them so wouldn't have to share the same fate as the rest. Now he was in the middle of nowhere, mysteriously with no clothes on. Also, he noticed that his hair was longer and that it had a pinkish hue.

The people he left behind were taken by the darkness themselves. He wanted to feel sorry for them, but yet something prevented him from doing so. He tried to think about them, but yet he couldn't produce an emotion of sadness or anything that he wanted. Something was missing, but yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

Now that he had this thought in his mind, he continued to wonder about it. What was missing from him?

He then heard a noise coming from ahead. He got up.

The sound was light and sounded like a wire being plucked. It was music from a guitar.

This confused Auramil. He had been wondering around for hours but yet now he had finally discovered another being. He ran towards the music.

The music was at it's loudest when he entered an opening. There was a boulder in front of him. Sitting on top of it was a blond levelheaded man wearing a black coat. He was playing a peculiar looking guitar with a cross-like insignia at the top.

The man looked down at Auramil. "Hmm… I think I know exactly what would look good on you." He snapped his fingers.

There was a poof of purple smoke around Auramil and he found himself wearing a black coat similar to what the man with the guitar had on.

Auramil pointed up at the man. "Who're you? What magic is this?" He noticed he had black gloves on. He inspected them and saw that he was wearing boots too. Comfortable ones.

"Well my name is Demyx." He played a tune on his guitar. "And I just used the power of twilight to give a brother a gift."

"Brother?" questioned Auramil. His brother was taken by the darkness.

"Why yes!" explained Demyx. "You see, I'm not supposed to exist. You aren't either. That's why you were walking around naked in this in-between world. Trust me, you have it lucky. Imagine walking around like that in a huge city!" He laughed.

Auramil didn't however. "What do you mean we're not supposed to exist? And what's an 'in-between' world?"

Demyx jumped down from the rock and landed in front of Auramil. "I'll explain some, but I'll have to take you back to the headquarters so you'll find out more there."

He cleared his throat. "Nobodies are beings without hearts. You and me are Nobodies, even if we're special. When one loses his heart, a Nobody is formed out of the body and soul. The heart, which is taken by darkness, becomes a heartless, a being of darkness. The body and soul end up in an in-between world, such as this one."

Auramil was taken aback. "I don't have a heart? But without a heart, I wouldn't be talking right now!"

Demyx laughed again. "Of course. A human wouldn't be able to talk without a heart, but it's Nobody could."

Demyx played a bit on his guitar while Auramil thought to himself. He had played for a full five minutes before he said something to the person he was trying to recruit.

"Ehh, don't think too much about it now. You'll know everything once we head back to the headquarters. Here, follow me."

Demyx waved his hand in the air. A swirling dark portal appeared.

"What in the world?"

"It's a dark corridor that the Organization frequents. It's safe," said Demyx.

The guitarist simply stepped in and vanished. The portal waited for Auramil.

He simply stood there and pondered about everything. He had no heart. He wasn't human anymore. He couldn't feel the emotions he wanted because he had no heart.

Because of this, he concluded that he didn't have much of anything left for him. He ran into the portal.

He was now in a psychedelic area with a swirling mixture of colors. On his side, pinkish bright colors danced around. On the side where Demyx was beckoning him to hurry, darker colors of blue, black, and purple swirled. Demyx opened another portal. This must've been the exit.

Auramil stepped through it. Now he was in a large white, metallic room. Demyx was on the other side along with two people wearing the same coats: a somewhat older man with long hair and pointy face and a large behemoth of a man whose muscles were almost outlined by his coat.

"Ah, Number Eleven! How are you? Do you care to tell us what your human name was?" said the older man.

The nameless man didn't like how he worded his last sentence. "My name…was…Auramil."

"Auramil? That's a good name. Mine was Even, but now my name is Vexen," said the older man. The giant man seemed to just survey quietly.

"And mine was Dyme," piped Demyx.

The Nobody didn't say anything. He may as well have been nameless. Auramil died.

"Marluxia," said the large man.

"Lexeaus, what are-" Saix interrupted Vexen.

"Number Eleven's name should be Marluxia," said Lexeaus. He folded his arms.

"You know what? I like that name. You seem like a Marluxia, Number Eleven," said Demyx.

The Nobody thought about the name. It was Auramil rearranged with an X in it. Vexen's and Demyx's names were arranged in the same fashion. They also referred to their human names as "were." They knew what they were now.

"Why am I being called Number Eleven though?" asked Marluxia; he accepted the name.

"Because there were ten members in the Organization before you," said Demyx matter-of-factly.

"What is this Organization? You keep mentioning it," he asked again.

Vexen laughed a bit with his mouth closed. "Well come with me, Marluxia. I'll take you to my library and will answer any question you have."

A dark corridor portal appeared behind him.

"This isn't a dark corridor really, it's just fast access to the rooms in the headquarters. Come with me please." He stepped in. Demyx and Lexeaus formed their own portals. Demyx said bye to Marluxia before he walked into his. Lexeaus didn't say a thing, but just stomped into his.

Marluxia followed Vexen. At the same moment, unknowingly to them, the 12th member had just made it into the base.


	4. Luxord

No. X – Luxord

He wasn't a morning person at all; he refused to wake up from his soft, comfortable slumber. Through his eyelids, he could see the sunlight. He turned over in his bed so he could remain in the darkness. He was conscious, even if he didn't want to believe it or not. Then, his mind started to think for itself.

How in the world did he end up in a bed of all places?

He opened his eyes and looked around. He had never been in this room before, and it definitely didn't look like one of the casino's suites.

He started to recall everything as he sat himself at the edge of the bed; the covers still carefully tucked under the mattress.

There was a strange man with a bent back and brown-hooded robes who had visited the Starlight Casino the night before, or at least that's what Durlo figured at the moment. He didn't communicate with anyone, but seemed to inspect everything. Durlo, who saw the man as fresh meat, approached the shady man and offered a game of blackjack.

The odd thing was that the man's face couldn't be seen at all, so it kind of made Durlo suspicious, though it didn't stop him from trying to get munny from the guy. The man was hesitant at first, but he accepted the challenge. Durlo took him outside to the lounging tables and took out his deck. The winner had to have the best two out of three. The funny thing is that Durlo underestimated the stranger, who somehow ended up with 21 in his first two turns.

Durlo offered that he'd give the stranger anything he wanted. The man, out of nowhere, asked for his heart. Being a man of games and his word, he accepted.

Now he was in some strange building. Everything seemed a tad less glamorous than the casino rooms. The window where sunlight was coming through was diamond-shaped.

He got up from the bed and noticed how small the room was. In the corner was the entrance to the bathroom and the entrance door itself was across from it. The place must've been an inn or something.

Durlo had no clothes, but he did find a blue robe in the closet. He put it on and began to tie the waist cord until the entrance door opened. An old frail lady with a young man and woman behind her came in.

00000

He was kicked out of the inn, but was given some hand-me-down tux trousers. Walking barefoot and bare-chested, he navigated the brick streets of what seemed to be an old-fashioned city with olden shops and other buildings. The sky was purple, so it must've been nightfall.

He wondered how he came to this place to begin with and how he ended up at the inn. That, in turn, led him to think about the young man and woman. They were most likely a couple.

He then began to feel a ting of lack within him. The feelings of thinking of the couple seemed to have been "deflected". This made him feel shallow, so he started to think about his friends back at the casino, but again, the hollowness overwhelmed the feelings.

Durlo made his way to a boardwalk, holding his chest. He sat down on a bench and pondered about what happened to him. The feeling he was having was unsettling. Whatever had made him feel emotions from remembering things was either gone or dead. The thought of it couldn't leave his mind at all ever since he began to think about it.

"Hey!"

Durlo heard a man call out. He turned around and saw two hooded men in black coats. One was running up to him while the other was just standing at the steps.

He got up and faced them. The running one stopped in front of him.

"Ahh," said the coated man. It was he who called out to Durlo. "Finally, a recruit that's not some young troublemaker!"

The man removed his hood, revealing a scared up face. He had one piercing yellow eye; the other side of his face had an eye patch. His graying hair was streaked down behind his head.

"Who are you?" asked Durlo.

The man snickered raspy tone. "My name is Xigbar. Number Two of the Organization you'll be joining soon."

"What? What do you mean?" Durlo began not to like this character.

"We are Nobodies," said a new voice. The man who had stayed behind at the steps was now walking towards the two men. He removed his hood. Blue hair dropped down on his shoulders and his eyes were yellow like Xigbar's. There was a scar shaped like an X on his face.

"Nobodies huh? Well yeah, you guys are really nobodies. So bug off," said Durlo.

Xigbar was about to curse at Durlo, but the blue-haired man spoke first.

"We are non-existent ones, such as yourself. Non-existent beings are labeled as Nobodies."

Durlo didn't understand. The blue-haired man explained some more.

"It's an awkward concept to grasp completely, and even if you understand it, you may not want to. Being a Nobody means you're not a human anymore. That odd feeling you have when you try to remember past family and friends is caused by the lack of heart."

Durlo rubbed his chin in thought. He noticed he had a stub of a beard.

"Also, when you're a Nobody such as yourself, you retain the shape of your human body. It just has minor changes."

Curious about how he looked now, Durlo went to the edge of the boardwalk and looked down at his reflection in the glimmering water.

His hair was a pale blond where it was red. His eyes were still blue however. He now had a moustache and the beard he felt as well. Other than that, just as the blue-haired man said, minor change.

Xigbar spoke up. "Eh, you'll get used to it. I used to be quite the looker!"

Durlo was ignoring the smaller man. He questioned the other. "So about this emptiness…"

"That is why the Organization exists," he answered before Durlo could even finish. "Join us. We are researchers of the heart. Soon, we will be able to regain a heart so we can be complete again."

"But why should I join you? I've been through lots of things in my life. I can surely get used to this."

The blue-haired man curled his stoic lips into a smile. "What life? Your life began once you woke up within this in-between world called Duskburg. The human whose memories you have is gone now. His heart has been willingly taken by the darkness." He pointed at Durlo. "You are made up of the hollow body and soul, nothing more. As much as you try to excuse the fact that you lack a heart, you'll still desire one. That is why you must join us or you'll live a miserable existence."

He began to think deeply about this. He wasn't human anymore, but yet he had the memories of the casino, his home. The man whom he had gambled with really did take his heart…or rather, Durlo's heart. But this was all too much. It seemed made up to him. A bluff.

…But then again, that feeling inside of him invoked a strange sense of curiosity within him. What if there was a way he could regain a heart? The emptiness would be gone.

"Oh, I can tell from your look. You're curious about something," said Xigbar. He put his hands on his hips.

"So this Organization…it'll help me with finding a heart?" asked the Nobody.

Both the members nodded.

He didn't have anything to lose.

"I'm in then."

"Great. Number Ten of the Organization, what was your human name?" asked Xigbar.

"Durlo."

"Now, add the letter of X for soon we wont be Nobodies anymore."

The recruit rearranged the letters of the name of the long-gone human. His name would be Luxord until he regained completeness.


	5. Demyx

The Nobody opened the steel door and walked out into the chilly air of the dark world. From being atop the roof of one of the buildings, he could see the base along the never-ending horizon of buildings. Quite a distance away, Demyx could see the memory skyscraper, the end result of hearts returning to darkness, being used to create Kingdom Hearts.

He sometimes questioned how the darkness shaped itself into a vast modern city complete with random lit-up windows and even a vehicle or two. There were no residents within these buildings however. The area reeked of the stench of heartless, even though they did not reveal themselves to he or the rest of the Organization.

Demyx closed the door and sat in front of it. With the Memory Skyscraper and Kingdom Hearts side by side directly in his view, it was a beautiful place to play his music. He raised his hand out and summoned his guitar.

He began to play. Demyx knew a wide variety of music, but he would always end up stringing the same tune. It was one he had made up right after he joined the Organization.

He would pluck the strings softly, but with speed. He was going to call it "Desire for All that is Lost," but decided not to name it at all.

The Memory Skyscraper reacted to his remembrance of the tune. Demyx expected it. He decided to just sit back and watch the giant screens of the building while playing.

The "film" began with him coming into the existence he was in now within Dawn Valley. It was a good world with good people living in it. He was lonely even though he ended up being cared for by a kind family who clothed him and everything.

The mother and father had a son, who was getting quite interested into music and would ask Demyx (he had no name then) to play the guitar that was somehow linked to his very being. Being a traveling musician surely did have its benefits.

The boy eventually bought his own guitar and both of them played music, but Demyx would always play the same music. He once said in his past life as Myde that all of his music reflected his heart. Consequently, that same detail was kept; he later found out from Saix, who had come to recruit him, that he had no heart, thus explaining the emptiness of his feelings and music.

As a human, he wouldn't have approved of dreary music. Everything had to have emotion. This passion led to the present state of Myde's heart, somewhere within the dark city.

The music he played didn't have an end to it.

---

I decided to change his name.

I hated doing this. Demyx was hard as hell for me. I think this is too short.


End file.
